Left Holding the Baby
by happyinchintz72
Summary: Luke & Reid Centric. More shameless domestic fluff as a follow on from "The Morning After the Night Before". Katie has a date and leaves Reid to look after Jacob for the night... 2 part story
1. Chapter 1

Reid could practically see the cloud of perfume coming from Katie's bedroom door as he sat in the lounge with a mug of tea. He wasn't a big tea drinker but after being in surgery for hours and feeling every joint ache like hell, he was grateful for its soothing qualities. With the night he had ahead of him, he was sure he needed to be prepared.

"Katie I'm choking out here! You already look great, why are you still in there?"

Katie, pulling on a pair of black stilettos to match her figure hugging black dress, smiled sarcastically at her roommate tossing him staples sheets of paper.

"What the hell is this?" Reid asked, flicking through each page trying to makes sense of the hundreds of numbers and arrows and instructions.

"You're the genius, you work it out," she retorted, flashing her sweetest smile as she fluffed her hair in the mirror next to the door.

"Katie this is the cell for every member of this godforsaken town. Why didn't you just give me the phonebook?"

"Because, Reeeiiiddd, I wanted to make sure I was organised. I promised Chris I'd do everything I could to make sure this night went without a hitch."

"Oh I should have known he was behind this," Reid snapped, "bet he practically salivated at the thought of me being left holding the baby...literally."

Katie shook her head and smiled. She adored Reid honestly and truly but he was one hell of an ass sometimes.

"Reid... please? Just follow the instructions. I trust you. You're a world renowned neurosurgeon. Jacob's a baby. You can look after him for one night. He loves you and secretly I know you love him too."

"Only when he doesn't screech at 3am when I'm trying to sleep off a night shift," Reid replied with a wrinkle of his nose.

With an exhausted sigh she was so used to making, Katie leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Reid cheek.

"Call me if you need me," she added softly.

"I need you," Reid replied with a smirk.

"Goodnight Reid. Have ffuuuunnnn!" she shouted over her shoulder as the door slammed.

Reid sighed heavily in the manner of a petulant teenager and yanked himself off the sofa, his limbs aching and weary. _Why the hell did I agree to this?_, he asked himself.

"Ok Mr Perretti-Snyder or whatever your actual name is," Reid stated, standing over Jacob's crib, the baby smiling googly eyed at him, "what are we going to do with you?"

He reached down to unhook Jacob's blanket from around his foot, the baby's wide eyes staring up at him with expectancy.

"What?" Reid asked, sticking out his chin and raising his eyebrows, "No sorry kid, there's just no way," he continued, creating a make believe conversation as he straightened the blanket further, "I told you last week, I'm not singing to you anymore, I have a reputation to keep."

Jacob was drooling and smiling widely as he squirmed around Reid's hands. The kid wanted to play.

"Uh huh." Reid muttered in answer to a silent question.

The baby was making gurgling sounds as he reached out his hands to grab Reid's fingers. This kid was going to be the death of him.

"Oh no you don't," Reid warned with a smile, "these babies save lives. We don't want you drooling all over them do we?" He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head as if to make a point but this only made the baby squeal a little and giggle.

Reid laughed softly and shook his head. A few months ago, if someone had told him he'd be in this very position he'd have told them to get lost. Now, standing in Jacob's little haven of blue, holding a squishy cream rabbit toy in one hand and his other ticking Jacob's chin, he was kinda glad that this was his reality.

Reid returned to the kitchen, after Jacob's eyes had become heavy, to wash his hands. _He may have chubby cheeks and a cheeky grin but he's a little germ breeder_, Reid thought to himself. He felt pride wash over him as he dried his hands then plonked himself on the sofa to watch some TV. _This isn't so hard_, he thought.

An hour and a half later, Reid was mid way through a movie and felt good. It was the first night he'd had to himself in a long time and he reminisced about his time in Dallas. Although it allowed him plenty of time to do whatever he pleased, he couldn't help frowning as he thought of just how many nights were spent alone.

He didn't have long to dwell as Jacob's screams flew through the walls. Reid jumped up immediately.

As he entered the baby's room he winced as the piercing noise stung his ears.

"Hey hey hey keep that noise down. The neighbours don't like me as it is, never mind if they start thinking I'm a baby killer."

He reached down and grasped Jacob by his under arms and pulled him to his chest. It felt awkward to begin with as he realised he'd never actually held the baby properly before. He fidgeted to find a comfortable resting spot but the kid was having none of it.

"You were all cute before, laughing and drooling, now look at you. Spawn of satan," he shouted over the squawks, trying to look Jacob in the eye. He walked out into the lounge and paced the length of the room, trying to imitate mothers in films and on TV. He bopped up and down and then tried side to side, all the while the screams grew louder and Jacob's chubby hands grabbed and pushed at Reid's chest.

"Ok...right... stories. Kids like stories," he attempted, trying to convince himself this was going to work, "ok, I've got one. How about ...once Upon a time there was this really loud baby called Jac- No?" Jacob's screams hit decibels Reid didn't even think existed so he changed tact.

"Ok. No stories. How about singing...yea you like the singing and I'll even pretend this isn't you manipulating me out of a promise!"

Reid hummed a few bars of 'Like I love you' by Justin Timberlake and he knew then that Jacob hated him. He felt like his ears were going to bleed if the kid didn't stop.

Holding Jacob in front of him and letting his feet dangle ridiculously, Reid looked at his face hoping to spot sign.

"Come on, give me something to go off here," Reid pleaded but all he got was a screwed up red face and more screeches. He'd checked to see if he needed changing and he knew Katie had fed him before she left. He was all out of options. With the time pushing 10pm, Reid considered calling Katie but knew she'd never speak to him again. _Come on you can do this, he's a baby for christ's sake, how complicated are they?_

Fifteen minutes later, Reid was ready to join the kid and scream himself. Jacob's noises, now not so high pitched, were laboured and drawn out. Reid had tried everything. He'd given the rabbit a voice and made walk along the edge of the sofa (loosing about 10 IQ points in the process), he'd even talked Jacob through a complex neurosurgical procedure in a last ditch attempt then as his mind allowed him to consider calling Hank, of all people, he knew something had to give.

Reid placed Jacob carefully on the couch beside him and reached for his mobile phone. There was only one person he would call at a time like this and I knew he'd be making up for this for a long time.

...

"That's extremely kind of you Mr Austen, I'll be sure to remember your company when we draw up our next term proposals. Thank you so much for your time."

Luke watched as the esteemed gentleman retreated back to his gaggle of billionaires and secretly thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't that kind of rich. He twitched uncomfortably in his suit as Lily sidled up beside him in a stunning red gown.

"So, any luck?" she whispered, trying to hide the fact she was talking, a large smile still plastered on her face for show.

"They're interested. That's all I got. Seems to me he's reluctant because of some of our aims. I think the foundation's innovative goals scared him a bit."

"Well sweetie, you can't win them all," she patted his arm lovingly as his pocket started to vibrate.

Luke reached for his phone and let a smile spread across his face when he saw who it was from.

"Would you excuse me for a bit mom?" he asked politely as she nodded and patted him in the direction of the lobby.

"Of course sweetie."

Luke, now in the near silence of the reception area of the Lakeview, pulled open his phone.

"You saved me from a pretty hideous re-encounter with one of Oakdale's flesh pressers. You have incredible timing Doctor Oliver." Luke smiled into his phone, his shoulders swaying playfully even though Reid wasn't there.

"Well it's hardly news that I'm incredible but that's a different matter. I need help," Reid pleaded.

Luke stifled a laugh as he heard Jacob's shrieks echoing down the phone.

"Well, actually, I am kind of busy right so I'm really sorry but I can't help you right now," Luke teased, knowing he'd do anything for Reid but enjoying hearing Reid's desperation far much more than he should.

"Luke, I swear, you have no idea, this kid is possessed."

Luke bit his knuckle to stop himself from dissolving into giggles and stayed silent.

"Luke!"

"Oh sorry, Reid was there something you wanted?" Luke asked, feigning oblivion.

"Oh two can play at that game Snyder," Reid warned.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Luke's smile was hard to control at this point and he had tiny butterflies in his stomach. This kind of thing was what he loved about their relationship best.

"You know that thing you like so much, the one you begged me to do about a hundred times last night?"

Luke blushed and looked around the reception area, sure that someone could hear what Reid was saying.

"No. I still don't have a clue what you're talking about," he whispered, a little coyly.

"Well, Mr Snyder, if you don't help me right now I swear it'll never happen again."

Luke considered this for a second, smiled and whispered, "Give me ten minutes," before snapping his phone closed and heading to find Lily.

...

Reid threw his phone onto the sofa beside him dramatically. With great satisfaction and feeling rather cocky now, he turned to a still bawling Jacob and said, "You better be on your best behaviour because your Uncle Luke's on his way!"

He prodded Jacob lovingly knowing all the while that he was never ever going to live this down.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke could hear the screaming from outside Katie's thick wooden door and stifled a laugh as he tried to imagine what would appear on the other side of the door. He hadn't seen Reid in two days as he'd just returned from a foundation meeting in New York followed by an immediate dining. He'd missed Reid, missed him more than he had expected to.

The door swung rapidly open and Luke barely had a chance to speak before Reid's back was turned and he had run into the baby's bedroom. Luke chuckled ... _this could be a long night._

Luke let himself in and stood, mouth half open, gaping at the mess and utter chaos that was Katie's beautiful home. Nappies were ripped in half and strewn on the floor, half full bottles of milk were stranded on the counter, blankets were draped over the back of the sofa and a multitude of soft toys were dotted around the coffee table ... Luke's imagination ran wild. He felt his heart swell. As much as he was expecting Reid to be in a mood similar to a dog chewing a wasp, he felt overwhelming affection for him. He was clearly trying.

"Luke? Are you just going to stand there and gawp or are you actually going to help?"

Luke forgave Reid's snappy commands, knowing it was his way, and shook his head as he entered the nursery.

"Reid, seriously...what the hell are you doing?"

Reid was attempting to fight Jacob's kicking limbs into a clean playsuit and with every gentle tug at the baby's leg, Jacob's screams got louder.

"I don't know, if you hadn't already realised, that's kind of the reason I called," Reid barked sarcastically.

Luke, still wearing his suit jacket, took hold of Reid's arms and lifted them out of the way. He took Reid's place and leaned into the cot. Jacob's eyes widened at the new face appearing in his eye line. Luke, in three swift movements had Jacob fully dressed and wrapped his hands around the baby's waist drawing him up to his chest.

Reid stood still and stared. It was like they fit together. Luke knew exactly where to put his hands and how to position his arms and Jacob had stopped squirming and fighting. Luke rubbed circular motions on the baby's back and shushed him in rhythm with his slight sways. The baby, still emitting strangled cries, choked on a few of his own noises and began to calm, his bulging eyes starting to return to normal. Jacob became responsive again and, between sobs, was intent on tugging Luke's hair. Luke freed his blonde strands with a smile and gave Jacob his finger instead.

"There you go buddy. That's all you wanted right?" Luke's voice was warm and soft but had a firmness Reid felt was learned from experience. Reid ducked his head and smiled adding another reason to his growing and secret list of why he loved Luke so much.

"You're still in your suit," said Reid, stating the obvious. Luke knew Reid and this was his attempt at hiding his feelings.

"Well spotted," Luke replied, glancing up at Reid, Jacob now placid and fascinated by Luke's watch.

Reid couldn't help but sigh. Luke's eyes did that to him. Damn them.

"He's making a liar out of me," Reid said quietly, looking up from under tired eyes, "he feels my fear."

Luke muffled a laugh and glanced sideways.

"You're welcome by the way," Luke added with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Yea well, it's not as if you had anything better to do, right?" Reid teased with a stoney face.

"Shut up."

To anyone else this exchange would seem cold and unfeeling and Reid would appear ungrateful and callous. To Luke this was just about the most adorable he'd ever seen Reid. His shirt was crumpled and his curly hair slightly dishevelled; he looked exhausted and Luke wondered how many hours he'd been awake for.

Luke lowered a now limp Jacob into his crib, tucking the cotton blanket around every contour of his sleeping form like a pro. Reid could hear Jacob's little contented sighs and he felt hypnotised in the orange glow of the lamp. Luke had this effect on people. Reid was all sharp edges and points and Luke would come and smooth them down. He had a way of comforting and even though his ever playful and sunny disposition drove Reid insane, he wouldn't change a single part of him. It was what made Luke, Luke... as infuriating as he was, Reid couldn't help and didn't want to resist loving him.

Reid stepped out into Katie's lounge and watched as Luke tapped Jacob lovingly on his nose and pulled the light chord, plunging the baby into a comfortable darkness.

Luke barely had a chance to step forward as he felt Reid's lips meet his. Luke made a faint noise of shock as Reid's hand tickled up his neck and into his hair. Both sighed into the kiss and Luke felt faint. It had been too long. Even two days was far far too long. Luke's hands wandered around Reid's waist, tucking themselves under his shirt and pressing against the flushed skin of his lower back. Luke felt Reid shudder and experienced the same jolt of excitement he always felt when he made Reid squirm. Not many people could manage that.

"I missed you," Luke mumbled into the kiss.

"I don't blame you," Reid replied, smiling as his lips teased against Luke's sending shivers up the blonde's spine.

As Reid's lips slowly left Luke's, he whispered a barely audible, "Thank you."

It was sincere and honest and Luke expected nothing else, knowing he was sworn, as always, to keeping this side of Reid a secret. He raised his shoulders and let out a body loosening sigh.

"Ok, Doctor Oliver, sit your ass on the couch," Luke ordered, abruptly turning Reid in the right direction.

"You do realise you're ordering me around in my own house?" he asked as he sat stiffly.

"Katie's house to be more precise, and yes I am completely aware of the fact I'm ordering you around. I hate to break it to you Reid but you love it."

Reid let out a sarcastic laugh and let his back fall against the back of the sofa, his head leaning back further. He tilted his aching neck to face Luke in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you something special. My Grandma Emma used to make me this when I was little," Luke explained as he stirred the frothy mixture and walked over to where Reid was sitting, "here, drink this. It'll make you feel amazing."

Reid took the mug with an amused frown and watched as Luke removed his fitted suit jacket , unbuttoned his top buttons and slid off his tie. Reid had no idea when Luke had tidied up either and noticed how much floor space there seemed to be now.

"You know, for a genius neurosurgeon you were pretty unhinged before," Luke teased, lowering himself onto the couch by Reid and dipping his finger into the foam.

Reid watched as Luke licked it off feeling suddenly way more alert. He turned and Luke slid in closer. Luke was almost on top of him now and Reid couldn't drop his gaze. The hairs on his arms stood on end and his aches subsided as he felt Luke's arms slot in at his sides and his lips move excruciatingly close to his own. Reid sighed loudly and Luke smiled into the slow kiss. Fitting together perfectly, Reid felt the warmth of Luke's body on his and the pressure of his frame wrapped around him. His head reeled- he still wasn't used to this feeling.

Reid felt something wet on his nose and opened his eyes to see Luke's mischievous grin and a tiny pile of foam in his eye line.

"You, Mr Snyder, are such a child," he sighed deeply.

"Oh, you love it," Luke purred, allowing himself the pleasure of licking it off gradually.

That was just about as much as Reid could take. His body ached for Luke's and even the intensely close proximity that existed between them now wasn't enough.

"Have I told you how crazy you make me?" Reid whispered as his breathing staggered.

Luke, now lying along the back of the sofa curling his limbs around Reid's, tucked his head into the man's neck and snuggled.

"You don't need to," Luke breathed, "I already know."

Reid laughed at this and wrapped his left arm around Luke's waist, allowing his head to fall a little onto Luke's. He loved when Luke tucked himself into his neck. He felt wanted.

"God you're arrogant," Reid taunted gently, smiling when he heard Luke's slight chuckle.

"Takes one to know one," Luke added pointedly, snuggling closer sleepily.

Reid could feel his eyelids growing heavier and listened closely to the nursery behind him. Jacob was fast asleep. Although he had been a mess and was willing to concede that even world renowned brain surgeons have off days, he would never say it out loud or allow anyone else to think it, maybe except Luke that is. Jacob was safe and looked after so Reid felt happy in the knowledge that he hadn't let Katie down. He focused his attention to Luke now, glancing down to see his blonde eyelashes flush with his cheek and his breathing shallow and steady. Reid sat like that in the dim light of Katie's lounge for an inconceivable amount of time and tried to remember every second. He wasn't sentimental, no way, but his heart felt alive and he felt... happy. As sleep overcame him, this was all he could think of.


End file.
